Sodapop & Danni
by Ellowyn-Da-Bard
Summary: well im not much for summaries, but i will tell you this


Disclaimer: im sure here this from every story you read but to save cuz im sure some people out there will get a tad offended or whatever.... this is all property of S.E.Hinton, except the female characters in my story.

thanks for reading this and i hope you reviewey.... please keep them nice MNGs.   
  
Sodapop!  
Chapter One ((Sodapop's P.O.V.))  
  
The hot steam, from my shower, blanketed the mirror. I wrote the name 'Sandy' on the mirror in the steam. I stared at the letters and sighed, and then I wiped the mirror off all the way and wrapped my turquoise green towel around my waist and walk out into the living room.  
  
"Way to get dressed for work there, Soda" Darry smiled. I laughed a little and I turned to the couch and Danni was sitting there looking at me, just staring.  
  
"Is there something on my chest or somethin' Danni?" I asked smiling.  
  
"No jus' muscles, I mean... "Danni tried to explain.  
  
"Uh... Danni you might wanna' jus' be quiet. Your jus' digging yourself in a deeper hole." Darry half grinned.  
  
I looked around the living room for my shirt the in frustrated mood I sighed. I asked Darry if he knew where my shirt was. Darry said he didn't have a chance to clean the laundry. In our house the deal with chores; I did the kitchen and the living room with Ponyboy's help. Darry does the laundry and pays for us to live here. I'm usually too lazy to do anything, so I pay Ponyboy 20 dollars a month to do my chores, and As far as food goes. We usually fend for ourselves every night unless Darry gets off work early enough to go shopping. Sometimes Ponyboy and Sydney do dinner for us but that's rare.  
  
Sydney was Ponyboy's new girl. Really I think they love each other. They do everything together. Sydney was a little shorter than Pony, and her hair was to the middle of her back. In the sun her hair was strawberry- blonde. In the house it was brownish. Her eyes were an almost glitter blue. She was a lot like Pony they'd watch sunsets and stuff. She would read stuff to him and vice versa. Ponyboy always tell me he thinks she is the one. I don't encourage that though, partly 'cuz I thought sandy was the one and well, she left and I prolly' will never see her again.  
  
I sighed again and walked in my room to put on my jeans and my shoes. Then walked back in the living room and sat next to Danni, who had her eyes fixed on my every move. I felt like a cats prey. I looked at her and as soon as she realized I was staring back she looked at Darry.  
  
"Has anyone seen Renee?" she asked. What a funny question to ask, when Darry or I haven't left the house all day. Danni comes to our house early in the morning before two-bit starts drinking. She doesn't like her brother drinking around her.  
  
"Whatcha' mean Dan? We haven't left the house this morning." I half giggled.  
  
"Heh I knew that." She looked at me again and smiled.  
  
I have no idea what has gotten into her maybe Johnny has been sharin' his weed, or somethin'. Maybe Danni likes me. well what ever the case may be she is sure acting like a crazed gurl. The phone rang and Darry answered it.  
  
"Steve says he'll be here soon little buddy."  
  
"Cool!" I said getting up and going to my bedroom. I looked through my drawers for my cologne. I put a bit of that on my dirty DX shirt and put the shirt on. Then I took Ponyboy's and my hair grease in to the living room.  
  
"Seen my comb?"  
  
"Right here" Danni smiled as she took it off the floor where Steve prolly' tossed it last night. I took it from her but as I went to get it my eyes met with hers. Danni looked like she was goin' to melt, as my hand touched hers.  
  
"Thanks" I said slowly turning from her.  
  
I put some grease in my hair and combed it the way I usually did. I combed all my bangs to the front and the rest was combed back. I smiled to my satisfaction knowing my hair was done. I walked out on the porch where, to my surprise was Sydney and Ponyboy cuddled on the step watching the last of the sunrise. I walked back in the living room. 'I'll wait till later to take my jog.' I plopped myself back on the couch next to Danni. She sighed. I smiled. Ponyboy and Sydney walked into the house and Danni got up and asked them.  
  
"Hey you two wanna' go with me to get Renee."  
  
"Ya sure" they both said. "Just let me go get my book I was reading to Sydney." Ponyboy added. He kissed Sid's cheek.  
  
Chapter Two ((Danni's P.O.V.))  
  
We walked down the road to Dallas' house. I asked Dal if she was home. Dally said she hadn't been home since yesterday afternoon. Figures she spent the night with my brother again. We walked to my house. I let the two sit on the couch I gave them both a pepsi.  
  
I walked to Two-Bit's door and knocked. I didn't want to catch them doin' anything. Renee opened the door she was wearing the black tank top and blue jeans she wore yesterday. Her bright blonde hair was up in a ponytail, and a neat one at that so they musta' been sleeping all night. I half smiled, or at least most of the night.  
  
"Oh hey Danni." She spoke in a morning voice.  
  
"Hi I was just wondering if I could talk to you?"  
  
"Yah, Danni anytime." She yawned. "Where do you wanna' talk?"  
  
"My room?"  
  
"Ok hold on." She walked in the room and covered Two-Bit's bare chest up with the blanket and shut the door and we went to my room. I sat on my bed, and she sat at my desk. Renee and I had pretty much the same room. Our dressers were next to our door and across from the dresser was the bed. To the right side was a book shelf. And to the left was another dresser. Renee and I had the same pictures on her walls except she gang pictures on her wall I didn't, and both our desks were in front of our windows.  
  
"Renee I don't know what to do I like Sodapop, it like happened over night. This morning when I was at the Curtis' house waiting for you I was just staring at him. I couldn't help myself. I was like oh my gosh he is hot." I explained.  
  
"Well Danni you have known soda a long time. You and he go back further then I do with him. Tell me what do you find so attractive in him?" Renee spoke slowly.  
  
"Well, ever since I've known him he had helped me with my reading. He is a sweet sensitive guy that I could rely on. He is a great friend. Also when none of you guys would go to the movies with me soda would go. Plus he is so Hott."  
  
"Now out of no where your heart has told you to like him. Hmmm... well it sounds like you have got yourself in a predicament."  
  
"Renee that's not helping me."  
  
"Well all I can tell you, is hold on to that soda is really a good guy, and when you feel it's the right time. When you heart tells you it's the right time. Tell that Sodapop how you feel." Renee yawned again and got up. We hugged each other.  
  
"Thanks Renee"  
  
"No problem Danni that's what friends are for right."  
  
"Yah, I guess. Hey don't tell anyone k.?"  
  
"Scouts honor..." Renee laughed. "Well I better get back to Two-Bit before he notices I'm gone."  
  
We both walked out the door and I walked in the living room. Ponyboy and Sid were watching T.V. we left the house and went to the Curtis place again. We got there soda and Steve were wrestling in the front yard while waiting for Darrell.  
  
"Get 'em Sodapop" Ponyboy said as we all walked in the house.  
  
"Ponyboy clean the house and do the dishes ok?" Darry said  
  
"Ok Darry."  
  
Chapter Three ((Steve's P.O.V.))  
  
Soda pinned me on the ground and grunted. I pushed him off me and I tackled him on his stomach and snaked my arm around his and on his neck. The Curtis' screen slammed.  
  
"Soda, Steve come on stop horsin' around."  
  
I helped soda up and then we got in Darry's truck. When we got to the DX he checked in with bill, our boss, and we sat out front. Soda seemed a little uneasy today.  
  
"You ok soda?"  
  
"Yah, just thinkin'."  
  
"Oh"  
  
The day went slow and it was hot out. My cousins were in town this week so I prolly would be going over there to swim.  
  
"Hey soda you think the gang would want to go swimming at my cousins?"  
  
"Steve in this weather I think even the socs would want to go swimin' in a greasers pool." Soda grinned.  
  
"Yah well they can't" I grinned back.  
  
Our work finally ended and we were getting ready to l eave when Danni and Sydney came up to the gas station.  
  
"Hi, girls." I smiled.  
  
"Hey Dan, and Sid" Sodapop sighed as he started walking towards the back room. "I'll be back."  
  
"So what brings you guys here?" Sydney was my little sister. "And where is the third musketeer?"  
  
"Renee is helping Ponyboy and johnny clean the house." Sydney said picking up a pack of gum. Danni filled a cup up with pepsi from the soda fountain.  
  
"Yah, I'm here to get some gum and a soda." Danni added.  
  
"Soda A... that's interesting"  
  
"Steve shut up that's not what I meant." Danni threw a piece of ice at me.  
  
Soda walked back out. "Well Steve lets go. I told bill we are leaving." Soda and I walked outside and I tied my shoe. Danni and Sydney caught up with us. Soda didn't talk a whole lot on the way home.  
  
"Danni what time is it?" soda asked.  
  
"2:30" she asnswered.  
  
"Thanks, when we get to my house Steve I'll call every one and we'll go ok." I nodded  
  
Chapter Four  
((Sydney's P.O.V.))  
  
When we got to the Curtis house Renee was laying curled in a ball on the couch asleep. Ponyboy was finishing the last of the dishes. Johnny was watching T.V. I walked into the kitchen, and behind Ponyboy I wrapped my arms around him and pressed against his back.  
  
"Hi Sydney." He smiled. Ponyboy wasn't much taller than I am. He was skinny and his hair was a reddish brown color. He tuened to me and I looked into his greenish gray eyes and he kissed me lips.  
  
"Hey baby." I smiled. "Sodapop is gonna' call Darrell and tell him that the gang is going to Steve's cousin's. Then since Two-Bit isn't here I'm guessing Sodapop will call him and tell him." I wasn't much for calling people by their nicknames, or shortened names. "Than when Renee goes home to change she is probably will tell Dallas." I kissed Ponyboy on the neck.  
  
"Well then I'll go wake Renee up then, while Soda finishes calling Two- Bit." Ponyboy turned around and kissed my forehead. "I love you Sydney." He whispered into my ear. I told him I loved him too. Ponyboy went in the living room and sat at Renee's feet, and tapped her leg. Renee yawned and looked at him.  
  
"Hey pone, what's the big dillio?" Renee smiled.  
  
"I thought you might want to go swimming."  
  
"Oh hey well ill go tell dal, and get dressed and meet you guys back here." Renee got up and left. Danni just sat in Darry's chair and looked at Sodapop. I didn't want to say anything about her, so I just sat across from her on the couch and Ponyboy cuddled close to me. Sodapop hung up the phone and turned around and Steve tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Hey Soda, and Steve keep it clean k?" Ponyboy laughed. Steve struggled to stay on top then Sodapop bit Steve's arm.  
  
"That's cheatin you little freak." Steve climbed off and went to the kitchen to clean the blood off his hand. Danni laughed. Sodapop smiled at Danni, as he wiped the blood off his lip.  
  
"Hey Danni aren't you going to your house to get dressed?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yah, ill meet you guys at Steve's." Danni walked to the door and turned around and looked into Sodapop's eyes then turned back around and left.  
  
Chapter Five  
((Ponyboy's P.O.V.))  
  
I sat on the Side of the pool and waited for Sydney to come out from changing. Sodapop sat next to me and smiled at tha lack of muscles I had compared to him and Darry. I laughed a little and looked across the pool at Steve horsing around. Sodapop and I were wearing a pair of forest green shorts. Steve had a black pair of shorts on. I looked into the water. Johnny walked out to the pool deck and laughed when he heard Dallas yelling from the front yard. I smirked.  
  
"Hey Ponyboy, I was wonderin?" Sodapop spoke quietly into my ear. I looked at his hand; there was a piece of folded up paper and a pen.  
  
"Yah Soda what do you want." He handed me the paper and grinned.  
  
"Could you give this to Danni?" I nodded and Soda rubbed my head. Just then Renee, on Dally's back, ran out and both were in the water. I covered the paper trying no to get it wet. Sydney walked out in her navy blue bikini. Dally was wearin a pair of red shorts and Renee had a light gray bikini with a flower design on one sida of her top. I don't know if its wrong to say this but Renee looked really good in it. I shook my head at that thought and Sydney sat by my side. She kissed me pushing me to the ground and forcefully kissed me again. I smiled and shoved the note and pen in my pocket taking sydney's hands and pulling him close. We kissed again then my attention was broke when I heard.  
  
"Yah Two-Bit you're just jealous." Come from the house. Everyone but the two, Renee and Dallas, looked at the house.  
  
"Like you have any room to talk Danni. I'm sure if he had a girl you'd kill her. I'm not jealous. I actually happy for you." He half yelled walking outside. Renee heard the back door slap she climbed out of the pool and walked to Two-Bit. Two-Bit was startled and just about throw Renee; but when he realized who it was he hugged her. Renee was a real interesting girl. She can be the toughest girl greaser one minute but once she senses there's trouble towards any greaser she is so sweet. I admired that ability. I always thought Renee was a neat girl.  
  
"I don't know" I heard Renee say from all the whispering they were doing. Sydney looked down at my face that was filled with curiosity. I kissed her again and she climbed off me. I smiled and thanked her as I got up. Both Sodapop and I were at Renee's side asking about Danni. More then likely with the way both Danni and Sodapop were acting, Soda had his eye on her. I looked at Soda, and I mouthed 'you really like her huh' he nodded. I smirked and I spoke to Renee.  
  
"Is Danni ok?" Renee shook her head. I sighed, and I told Sodapop to stay here. He smiled.  
  
Danni was sitting on the floor by the back dorr in her little tank top and board shorts. I handed her the pen and paper in my pocket and smiled. "It is from your friend and just so you know he loves you." I spoke slowly and quietly." I am sorry about whatever was goin on between you and your brother, but I hope it gets better. I kissed her fore head and went back outside. Sodapop was sitting in a chair by the back door just staring, like a parent waiting for there child in the hospital. His eyes were filled with concern, but more importantly he was almost crying. I knelt on the ground and looked at him, "you know she is alright." Sodapop just grinned and wiped his eyes off, "im more worried about that note." I looked at him and I smiled its ok bro. now come on lets get into the water before Sydney gets jealous and sieve gets jealous." Sodapop laughed and I said, "you never now." I ran and dived into the water, my body was instantly shot with cold.  
  
Chapter Six  
((Danni's P.O.V.))  
  
I watched Ponyboy on the other side of the door wondering who he was talking to, and I figured it was Sid ((sydney's nick)) or Renee. But I saw Soda get up and run off. My eyes started to water again and I remembered the note in my hand. I looked down studying the paper. I decided to finally open it and as I was unfolding it I smelt ... I smelt something familiar and something that made my tears subside. I looked down and lifted the paper to my nose. It smelt like Sodapop's cologne. I smiled and started to read.  
  
Danielle,  
  
Hi I am sure you're wondering why I gave this to Ponyboy to give to you, and it's because I didn't want anything to look suspicious. I hav noticed the way you look at me. Meet me in the empty lot at sunset, and don't tell anyone, sunset should be here in an hour or two. W/B Sodapop Curtis  
  
I smiled big and got up and opened the back door and walked the Steve ad I whispered in his ear. "Can I use your room?" he nodded and I walked by Sodapop and winked at him I think he got the point when he hissed "Yes, Yes, Yes!"  
  
I walked into Steve's small and bare room. I sat on his bed. Every body's clothes were in here and I smiled when I saw Sodapop's clothes under the window. I looked out the window and everybody in the pool had a clean shot at me if they looked. I smirked, covering the window with the curtain. I took my shorts off to expose my tan legs and my army camo bikini bottoms. I looked at the note and smiled unfolding it and writing inside for Sodapop to find it.  
  
Sodapop I'm so glad that I like you, there's no one better for me then your sweet face and your happy-go-lucky personality  
  
I tucked the note into Sodapop's jean pocket and inhaling the scent of Soda's cologne. I pulled my tank top off so my bikini camo was exposed. I walked into the back yard and walked to Ponyboy, who was sitting on the grass with Sydney, "did you know what that note said," I smirked, "that, Ponyboy?" he looked at me curiously. "No" I giggled and I jumped in the pool. The rest of the time I was in the pool. I swear Sodapop couldn't stop watching me. We all decided to play Marco Polo and of course like always I got to be it. I counted under the water and when I came up I heard nothing, except heavy breathing.  
  
"Marco," I said. I heard 5 to 8 Polos. Then in my right ear in a quiet whisper I heard. "Polo...hu...hu... Polo." Turned to the familiar voice and went to tag him. When I opened my eyes it was Sodapop and my hand was on his shoulder and my lips were an inch from his. He looked into my eyes, and he smiled. "I take it I'm it!" I nodded studying his eyes. Sodapop ducted under the water and swam under me and came up on the shallow end, I sighed.  
  
"After this round I'm going to get out and go to the DX for something to eat." I told Two-Bit when I swam passed him, and he nodded. Sodapop counted under the water and I just watched his body swiftly and carefully swim through the water. I giggled every time he got close to me but he didn't touch me. I swam to Renee, and thanked her as quietly as possible for talking with me the other day. She nodded and squealed, when Sodapop almost tagged her, and she hid behind me and I squirmed away. Ducking under the water, I swam right passed Sodapop. When I came up for air Steve was groaning. He was it.  
  
"Ok guys I'm going to the DX, I'm a little hungry." I said never taking my gaze off Sodapop. He smiled and I giggled getting out of the pool I walked back into Steve's room and I heard some one walking down the hall I opened Steve's door. Sodapop was walking down the hall. I smiled.  
  
"How did you get out of the questions?" I smirked.  
  
"Oh I told Ponyboy to tell the guys that I had to do the dishes, and Renee helped out a bit." I grinned. I stepped aside so he could get his clothes; I turned to see him drying himself off with his shirt. I scooted passed him, and took out of my little backpack a pair of clothes. He watched me and I smirked. "I'll be right back..." he stopped me and said," No you can take this room I'll meet you there." He picked up his clothes and walked out the door closing it behind him. I got dressed and slipped on my tennis shoes, the one that had heels. Fumbling through my bag I looked for my purse. I grabbed my purse and pick all my wet stuff, my shorts and black tank top in my bag and walked to Sydney's room and tucked it under her bed. Walking out the door I brushed my hair quickly and I put my necklace and bracelets on. I tried not to walk so fast. I wanted to give Sodapop time to think, and I was wearing a Terry-Mini skirt, it was black and I was wearing a crisscross red and blue tank top. The heels on my shoes didn't really matter all that much because I was used to it.  
  
Chapter Seven  
((Sodapop's P.O.V.))  
  
I paced back and fourth looking at the ground, 'where is she?" I thought. I didn't want to seem so anxious when she did come, so I stopped pacing and I laid on my belly with my face in my hands and I stared out at the fading sun. I heard some walking but I assumed to myself it was Danni so I looked up to see two Socs. I rolled around to my feet.  
  
"What are you doin here, this isn't your territory." I spoke firmly. The Socs just moved closer and one took brass knuckles from his pocket and slid them across his hand.  
  
"We'se just planning on using our brand new brass knuckles on some hood, and you were the one we chose." The first one cracked his knuckles, and I flinched a little, but not enough for them to notice me. I smirk and looked at the second ones untied shoes.  
  
"Look your shoes are untied." They looked down and I turned and ran as fast as I could. It's paid to be a greaser some times. We are the ones that aren't stupid enough to fall for that, and When I made it to the nearest tree. I climbed it as fast as I could; all I could think about is what Danni would think when I'm not there. The sun was starting to set. I sighed and looked down to see the Socs running passed the tree. I watched to make sure the coast was clear and I climbed down as fast as I could and ran to the spot I was at originally and I took the cologne outta my pocket and I sprayed it all over me and I tossed my sweaty shirt to the ground. I flexed my muscles and looked at my tummy. I grinned and I felt a tap on my arm and I turned around and the Soc with the brass Knuckles hit my face. I fell to the ground and coughed a little trying to catch my breathe and I got up on my feet and I said.  
  
"Guys your shoes are still untied." I tried, but they just shrugged.  
  
"We aren't falling for that again." I smirked and ran to where there mustang was and I was about to touch it when out of the corner of my eyes I saw Danni, with the smile of admiration and excitement, and at that moment I melted. My body was stiff, and the Socs were running toward me. When I finally snapped back to life. I climbed in their Stang. They stopped in front of the car.  
  
"Greaser!" the first on forced out of his mouth. I just smiled. I don't know any Soc that would get his Stang bloody so being the smart greaser I thought I was, I looked at the second one who was glaring at me.  
  
"Ok you two, here's my deal. You let me go," I pulled out Two-Bit's switch he had let me barrow the other day "and I wont cut myself." The Socs smiled not believing me.  
  
"Hood your pretty stupid you know that?"  
  
"Yah well I may be a hood and stupid but at least this hood is stupid enough to know this car is your girlfriend's, I think cherry is her name right. She would be mad at you to know there is blood in here." First ones face turned white.  
  
"How did you know that you filthy hood?"  
  
"Wild guess" I shrugged  
  
"You wouldn't dare do it the first one managed to say."  
  
"Let me go and I won't."  
  
"Ok, but don't..." the second one started to say and I nodded climbing out of the Stang and I ran to Danni.  
  
She looked up into my eyes and as soon as I realized it she turned her head. I looked at her, her legs, her torso, her face. I studied her body. When I got up the nerves I shyly said to her.  
  
"you know you are Beautiful danni." I face turned red, and like Ponyboy, my ears were warm and red. She smiled at my boldness. She walked to me and grinned.  
  
"you aint that bad lookin yourself she said tapping my muscler stomach. I tensed my muscles and smiled.  
  
"I work hard for this" I tauntingly. She cocked her eyebrow, a talent I thought only Two-Bit could do, and giggled giddily. I looked into her pretty eyes.  
  
"Want to sit down, and watch the sunset with me?" I asked.  
  
"I'm in a skirt Soda." She grinned.  
  
"Well you could use my shirt I cover you legs then?" I suggested. She smiled and went to pick up my shirt. I smiled embarrassed and I crawled over to her and I pulled out my cologne and sprayed it. She just laughed. I didn't think it was funny but I kinda forced a laugh out too. I turned my head so she could sit down without me seeing anything.  
  
I turned my head to her, ahe had my shirt covering her long slim legs. My eyes studied her body. Danni didn't seem to notice, because her eyes were fixed on the sunset.  
  
"hey soda," she stared off admiring the bueaty of nature. I don't know what made me not realize her beauty.  
  
"yah?" I finally managed to say. She glanced at me.  
  
"how did you know, you know that girls digged sunsets and stuff." She asked scooting closer to me  
  
Chapter Eight  
((Danni's P.O.V.))  
  
"I was talking to Ponyboy the other day and he said something about girls likin that kind of stuff." He said picking up a twig and sketched the letters 'D.M.' in the dirt. I half smiled, and leaned close to Sodapop and rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"its sure pretty out there." I spoke quietly. Sodapop replied with a "yah, I know and if it wasn't for Ponyboy and Sandy I would have never even noticed it." He said nervously when he realized how close I was to him. I heard a low sigh come from him, and I rolled my eyes at the name sandy.  
  
"after sandy left I felt there was nothing left to live for, then Johnny and Ponyboy told me about 'staying gold.' I don't know I really didn't understand all that." He took a hard gulp. "until sandy wrote me, that was the last I had heard from her. The letter talked about that junk." He realized what he said and quickly corrected himself. "I meant stuff."  
  
I put my hand on his leg and lifted my head to flip my hair over my shoulder, and I looked up at Sodapop. He looked down at me, it seemed like a gaze. My heart started beating. 'the kiss' I thought. I was so nervous. Sodapop put his hand on mine and lifted my hand to his chest and pressed my palm to his heart. My heart melted as I felt Sodapop's heart beat in the palm of my hand. Sodapop was still gazing into my eyes.  
  
"Sodapop Curtis..." I started to say, but before I could get the words out I felt his finger on my lips. "I know Danni" he spoke so calm, and smiled. Sodapop and I decided to watch the rest of the sunset then go eat. Sodapop sat in an Indian style and I rested my head on his thigh and covered my legs with his shirt.  
  
Chapter Nine:  
((Sodapop's P.O.V.))  
  
I kept thinking to myself how fast I went from sandy to Danni. A week since the night we spent together I finally asked Danni to be my girl. Man she is great everything a girl could want. She cuddles even when she is mad, she talks even when she is sad. I think I just might marry this girl.  
  
at danni's house after their first official date  
  
We sat on the couch staring into each other's eyes. I leaned close to Danni and kissed her soft lips. She smiled and kissed me back.  
  
"Soda I..." she started to say softly in my ear, but I stopped her short  
  
"I do too princess!"


End file.
